


Sugar Powdered Doughnuts

by MrsMendes19



Category: Sherlock (TV)
Genre: Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-04-03
Updated: 2020-04-03
Packaged: 2021-03-01 01:41:14
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 375
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23457208
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MrsMendes19/pseuds/MrsMendes19
Summary: John learns his lesson to never leave Sherlock alone with sugar powdered doughnuts.
Kudos: 3





	Sugar Powdered Doughnuts

John and Sherlock had just finished a case and were on their way home when John spots a doughnut shop.  
“Sherlock, I’m just going to pop in here for a minute. I’ll be right out.”  
John goes into the shop, returning a few minutes later with two big bags of doughnuts.  
“Alright, let’s go.”  
“How many doughnuts did you buy, John?”  
“Two dozen. It’s not that many, Sherlock. I just bought extra for Lestrade and Mrs. Hudson.”  
“Oh okay.”  
They walk back to the apartment, as they arrive, they spot Mrs. Hudson.   
“Oh hello, lovelies.”  
“Hello, Mrs. Hudson. I bought you some doughnuts.”  
John takes out a box of 6 doughnuts and hands it to Mrs. Hudson. She thanks him and bids them goodbye and disappears into her apartment. 

John and Sherlock head up the stairs to their apartment. John places the bags onto the kitchen counter before walking over to Sherlock.  
“Sherlock, listen to me. Those doughnuts are for desert, you better not eat them.”  
“I won’t.”  
“Promise?”  
“Yes, I promise.”  
“I’m going to go have a shower, those doughnuts better be there once I come out.”  
John leaves, leaving Sherlock alone. 

When John returns after having his shower, he finds Sherlock watching TV. He walks over to the kitchen counter, to find a box of doughnuts gone.  
“Sherlock, did you eat all of the sugar powdered doughnuts?”  
“No…..”  
Sherlock says with a mouthful of food. John quickly walks over to him.  
“Then what’s that on your pants?”  
John places his hands on his hips as Sherlock looks down at his pants, quickly searching for an answer.   
“That’s cocaine.”  
“Oh really?”  
John licks his finger and dabs it on Sherlock’s pants before popping it into his mouth.  
“It doesn’t taste like cocaine. It tastes like sugar powder. Sherlock, I told you not to eat the doughnuts.”  
“But they were calling my name, John. I couldn’t resist.”  
“I know the feeling. It’s okay, I’ll just buy some more after dinner.”  
“You’re not angry?”  
“A bit, but I’ll forgive you.”  
“Thanks, John.”  
“I’ll start to make dinner.”  
“Great.”  
John walks to the kitchen and starts to make dinner.

John and Sherlock eat dinner before walking back to the doughnut shop to buy more doughnuts.

The End


End file.
